


Nouveau

by Stregatrek



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Moving, Road Trips, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Stregatrek
Summary: Janice and Christine move together to get a new start while Chris attends medical schoolFemslash February 2020 day 2!
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Janice Rand
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619296
Kudos: 2





	Nouveau

They’d been driving all night, and Janice was getting tired. “How much longer, Christine?”  


Looking at the map on the dash, Christine said, “Only about an hour now. Nearly there.” She reached over to squeeze Janice’s knee. “Do you want to trade off? I can drive the rest of the way.”  


“I’m alright, but thank you. I’ll let you know.”  


The radio filled the small space between them for a few minutes.  


“I can’t wait to see it,” Janice said for the hundredth time.  


“I know,” Christine answered. “It’s going to be amazing. I still can’t believe I got in.” She smiled through a yawn.  


“Of course you did, Chris. Any med school would have been lucky to have you. I just can’t believe _I _already got a job as a PA!” Janice chuckled tiredly, rubbing her hand across her eyes. They’d had the conversation a thousand times. At home, when Chris had first gotten her acceptance letter to UCLA, and Janice had started to look for jobs.  
__

__“I just hope Mr. Kirk knows what he’s in for! He doesn’t know the half of how lucky he is,” Chris smiled, leaning across the armrest between them to put her head on Janice’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to see my school. And meet my program supervisor.”  
_ _

__“Dr. McCoy sounds like a heck of a person,” Janice laughed, taking a hand off the wheel to reach up and pet Chris’ hair. “His staff bio read like a bad tinder profile.”  
_ _

__Christine burst into exhausted laughter, leaning back into her own seat. “Thanks, babe, now that’s all I’ll be able to think of when I see him.”  
_ _

__“You’re welcome,” Janice said, cheeky. “I love you.”  
_ _

__“I love you too,”  
_ _

__They drove in silence, the radio softly playing as the headlights of other cars moved around them.  
_ _

__Finally, finally, they crested a mountain and looked down into the dazzlingly lit valley. Electric lights made a glowing cloud over the city, and as they got closer and closer Chris started to point excitedly at signs marking their way to UCLA. Janice looked around with her and laughed, incredulous. They’d done it. They’d made it.  
_ _

__Janice pulled into the hotel lot, and as soon as the car was parked Christine leaned over, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss. “Baby, we did it!”  
_ _

__Christine smiled, the space between them tingling. “Time to start the next adventure,”  
_ _


End file.
